


To: Jinyoungie

by cxn



Series: Love letters [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Soft Jaebum, Sweet, jjp, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxn/pseuds/cxn
Summary: Jinyoung is away, and Jaebum has been missing him. Maybe just enough to write a very embarrassing letter to tell Jinyoung just how much he wishes he was by his side.





	To: Jinyoungie

_To Jinyoungie_

I miss you. I lost count of how long it's been, and I don't mean to be ungrateful, because hearing your voice on the phone is the only thing that gets me through the day sometimes. But it's different to having you here, kissing your face whenever I want, holding your hand, catching your eyes in practice. I won't carry on, but I think you understand. Your presence in my daily life is the sun, you're my sunshine, so happy and perfect, my Jinyoungie. You're the contrast to my stress, my worry, my negativity. I miss having you by my side, so readily available to help me when I get too caught up. I know it's not by choice and there are times in which I am away for months on end, but it doesn't change how much I miss you. I hope promotions are going well, but I know they are. I see every video, every interview and picture. Aghase really love you, Jinyoung-ah. But not as much as me. 

Everyone misses you. Yugyeom asks me how long until you are back every single day, as if one morning my answer may not be the one he expects. The mirror in the practice room seems broken to all of us when we spot your blank space in the choreography. Youngjae is quiet, silent, sitting by himself sometimes. You make him so happy, you make his shy side disappear and all he can do is laugh and smile around you. Bambam is the one who sends me all of the videos of you, we often watch them together when we have breaks. Even Mark and Jackson seem more reserved these days. You see Jinyoung-ah, you're the one who can bring us all together. You're the perfect element that connects all 7 of us. You are our centerpiece. With you missing, our group balance is off, and we are all so aware of it.

That polaroid we took lives in my wallet now. When it is quiet at practice, or when I lay awake missing you at the dorm, I stare at it and pretend you are by me, close to me. I am stupid for having taken you for granted when you are with me. When you are back, I will kiss your face a million times and thank god that I am lucky enough to have you by my side. Your side of the bed is cold every night, and I still can't get used to it. Your pyjamas are folded and unused right where you always leave them, underneath your pillow. I see your skincare products next to our sink every morning and do my best to convince myself that you'll be here soon to use them again. I miss brushing my teeth with you Jinyoungie, as stupid as it sounds. You make everything so fun. The most boring moments are special with you. You always play some popular song, and you sing through the toothbrush in your mouth. It's messy and very unattractive, but it's us and it's what we do. Nothing is the same without you. Your gap is so obvious.

Ah, really. For me to write words like this, what would I do if Jackson finds this? I would never hear the end of it. I hope this finds you well, my sweet thing. I miss you, every day is just one less until I can see you again. I love you, Jinyoung-ah. Take care for me, won't you?

_From Jaebum_


End file.
